Shackled
by AliceMK
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are about to find themselves mixed up in a Brittana matchmaking plot. Featuring handcuffs and silly stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Glee or Characters.

AU-McKinley High School Senior Year – Santana POV

I'm hot and I know it. I mean look at me, a great set of breasts, tan skin and a fucking sexy body. I could have the pick of any guy at this school; I've already fucked most of them. But not one of them compares to my Brit Brit, not even Puck who I have to admit was a great fuck. My girl though is more than great, she rocks my damn world,the way her legs grip my waist while we're in the janitor's closet and it's true, dancers really are super flexible.

I really want to get my mack on right now with my girl but instead I'm stuck outside watching the ice queen run laps around the field, while Britt is keeping an eye on the midget in the auditorium. I love Britt's but it's her damn fault I'm standing out here shivering, she has like special powers when it comes to reading people and really awesome gaydar apparently because well Faberry.

See we were having sexy times under the bleachers yesterday when she started talking about Berry and her short skirts; it seriously ruined my mood which turned even darker when she went on and on about Q and how she and the dwarf totally love each other which is bullshit. Queen glares-a-lot is incapable of love especially the lesbian kind, bitch is such a prude, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to exorcise the demons out of me and Britt's or some shit like that and as for Berry well her and the jolly green giant are attached at the lips all freaking day it's disgusting, always slobbering over each other.

Brit Brit refuses to have sex though until I can get the uptight prude to admit her thirst for Berry. I'm amazing so obviously I have a plan, it's freaking awesome too! The Ice Queen and her Jewish Olaf better watch out , Brittana are about to go all cupid on their ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or Characters.**

 **AU- McKinley senior year**

 **Chapter 2**

Not far from where Santana was watching Quinn run laps. Brittany was training a very eagle like eye on Rachel in the auditorium, unfortunately Finn was also in the room and the couple were talking calmly to each other but their facial expressions were displaying the complete opposite. Finn was gesturing to himself and had a smirk on his face and Rachel looked down right uncomfortable. Brittany got bored after 5 minutes and slouched down on her seat and thought about her cat and how she was going to punish Tubby when she got home for trying to eat her shoes. Silly kitty.

Brittany's phone buzzed about 20 minutes later with a message from Santana, phase 1 was in motion which meant Brittany had to now start phase 2, looking up she saw her opportunity as Finn had gone and Rachel was left sitting center stage looking sad but relieved.

 **Rachel POV**

Finn had gone; it was for the best that I broke up with him. Idiotic neanderthal, which part of no sex until 25 did he not understand? We've only been dating for a few months and he'd always be trying to touch my breasts. I don't know why we dated; physically there was no spark, his tongue in my mouth made me extremely uncomfortable. It must have been the leading man potential, he's very popular, quarterback of the football team and attractive in a very dopey kind of way.

"Hi Rach " Pulled abruptly from my inner monologue, I see Brittany towering over me with a creepy? grin on her face, rocking back and forth on her heels as she looks down at me. That's odd, I didn't even hear her come in and the auditorium is always empty and ignored after school.

"Hello Brittany, what are you doing here?" Impossible as it may seem her grin gets bigger as she replies "I'm here for you silly, I was watching you"

"Ohh, why were you watching me?"

"San told me to, so are you ready to go?" She swiftly lifts me up into a standing position and grips onto my arm, trying to drag me out of the auditorium…

"B..Brittany what are you doing? unhand me this instant, this is not normal behavior and extremely uncalled for" I move out of her grasp and make my way out of the auditorium , sometimes it's better to just ignore Brittany and her antics. It usually means a prank is being played and more often than not slushies are involved and I really just want to go home right now. Taking my phone out of my bag as I reach the parking lot to call my dad's I fail to notice Brittany right behind me.

"Rachie my car is over there …come on; Santana will totally spank you if we're late which will be really cool as San bought this super awesome pink feather whip..."

"Brittany! I refuse to go anywhere with you! I know this is all some elaborate prank you and Santana have cooked up and I have no desire to be a part of it so if you will kindly excuse me …I have to call my dad's to come pick me up"

"I already called your dad's and this isn't a prank Rachel, I wouldn't do that to you, you're like my favourite Polly Pocket, you sing and you wear those really short skirts that show your panties and I really want to eat you but San said I couldn't because she's my girlfriend" Clapping happily up and down Brittany reached for me again and started guiding ...well...dragging me towards her car.

"W..what? You called my dad's? I don't understand"

"You're coming to stay at my house for the weekend, it's so exciting, my house is really big and Santana will be there and Quinn. I called your dad's but I got really confused because they're both called Mr Berry so I named them voice 1 and voice 2. Voice 1 said it was okay for you to sleep over as long as you sang loads and did homework and stuff but voice 2 couldn't stop laughing which made me laugh so he's my favourite Berry. Anyway Rachie we need to go now otherwise my cat will eat more of my shoes"

"I ..wha...umm" breathing deeply and trying to get a grip on this ridiculous situation, I look up at her and see her watching me expectantly and with such hopefulness I sort of just have to give in. Refusing Brittany really is a difficult feat. "Okay fine but If this turns out to be a prank I swear to Barbra I will murder you and Santana and hold on…did you say Quinn was going to be there?"

Oh no, Quinn hates me or I think she does anyway. We have more than 3 classes together and attend Glee club but she refuses to even look at me or speak to me. She's so rude and insufferable but I guess it's better than her throwing cups of corn syrup at my face or tormenting me. She is HBIC after all.

I've never attended a sleep over before and I absolutely have to experience everything before I take Broadway by storm. Rachel Berry can do anything, what's the worst that could happen right?

"Yeah it's going to be awesome, we're going to have so much fun" Following Brittany to her car, I get in and buckle up. This day has been so odd, I break up with Finn and end up going to a sleep over with the 3 most popular girls in school, 2 of which actually dated Finn and kind of hate me. Great and it's too late to be freaking out now, looking up I see that Brittany's house really is huge as the car slows up in front a very well kept lawn; I wonder what her parents do….

"My mom and daddy are animal doctors, we're like totally rich which is good because I keep losing my things, I never find them again it's so weird, maybe Tubby hid them, he does like to play hide and seek sometimes"

Getting out of the car Brittany bounds over to my side and opens my door shaking me from my stupor, I get out and brace myself for a weekend I'm sure I'll never forget.


End file.
